Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Power generation systems may convert chemical and/or mechanical energy (e.g., kinetic energy) to electrical energy for various applications, such as utility systems. As one example, a wind energy system may convert kinetic wind energy to electrical energy.
Some wind energy systems include an aerial vehicle configured to generate electrical power while in flight. Such aerial vehicles may include a main wing, a body, and a tail portion, or empennage.